Experimental Falure
by Strawberry Bloomers
Summary: When four experiments run away from a hell hole, they are pursued by many people, ether trying them to go back or for their own evil purposes. So they run away and find many 'interesting' friends along the way, and they will join them and help them stop M


Experimental failure

Knight: Hello I'm writing a new story with Ari Stan and Marshmallow. But not with Dark because she is in London visiting her pin pal.

Stan: hey why to you get to speak first!! You are writing with us!!

Knight: I have no idea. But why dose it matter anyway?

Stan: because I said so.

Knight: Um, okay. But why don't you let the others introduce themselves?

(Inner-thought: man I thought I was finally able to get some rest, but then he just popped up that is no fare. TT)

stan: fine

Marshmallow: Weeeeeeee!! Hiiiiiiiiii!! I'm Marshmallow!! I'm Stan's brother!!

Ari: I would say hi in a awesome way but Knight keeps erasing it and won't let me do anything awesome. GIRRRR STOP IT!!

Knight: (Sweat drops) Am I the only normal one here? I think I already now that answer. Anyway, lets get started with the story. Their is also a gender bender. And this is also a cross of The Prince of Tennis and...

**Ari: Naruto!! **

_**Chapter 1: Wake Up And Escape!**_

A thirteen year old girl with black hair and a green tent in it, opened up her golden cat like eyes and yawned. She waited until her eyes adjusted to the dark room, she then crawled over to the side of her bed to turn off her beeping alarm clock. She got up and streaked Then got and got dressed. She then ate the food that was in her room. She then herd someone on the side say.

"Good morning, experiment 963-03."

"My name is Ryoma, Jone." said the girl giving him a death glare that made him shiver but he didn't show it.

Jone was a skinny man that had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Today we have another thing we must try on you and that boy with the spiky black hair and his annoying lazy gray eyes. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Experiment 963-01."

"His name is Shikamaru." Ryoma said.

"Of course it is." Jone said sarcastically

"You know that I won't go to another experiment thingy willingly, right?" Ryoma said not taking her eyes off of her book.

"Yes that is why you'll be going. You see we put sleeping drugs into your morning milk." he said with a evil grin upon his face.

"Well it is a good thing that I didn't drink it then, now is it?" Ryoma said borely.

"Well...then...we'll...then...OH SHUT UP!" Jone screamed. Ryoma then put a smile that said 'I win'.

"Well then..." Jone started as he regain his calms "We'll just have to use _that._" he told her hopping that she would at least show some sort of emotion. But she didn't, like always.

"Oh, are you talking about the sleeping pills you have to give me orally" she said still reading her book.

"You know, you're right."

"Then go ahead and try."

She put her book down and looked up at him borely.

He then bur the pills in his mouth ,but was careful not to swallow them, and ran straight at her and before she could act he trough some kanui knifes and shuriken at her. While she was busy dogging them she didn't noticed Jone until he grabbed her and pinned her on her couch . The empact was so great that it knocked her mouth open and he took the chance and slamed his mouth on her's and using his tounge he put the pills in her mouth, but instead of taking out his tounge of her mouth, he felt around with it inside.

But the tourturing didn't stop there he then got pervertied and slipped his hand in her skirt and felt around, this made her gasp and swallow the pill but he continued to rape her until she fell uncontiouns.

"Okay now we may wake her." said a deep dark voice and then slipped a tube out of her arm and smacked her and she woke up a jolt.

"Now that she is awake I think that we could put her with the other test subjects

They then pulled her up and forced her to go to the only room that she was allowed to see the others that were like her, well the only ones she knew of.

"Oh hey it's Ryoma. I thought that you said the next time they would try and poke you with the needles you'll make them wish that they were back in their mothers stomic?" the red headed blue eyes, also known as Eiji.

"Well yeah but that was before I had the idea of escaping this hell hole. You see every time Jone comes and gets me he always rapes me," Ryoma then saw the looks in their eyes of concern and discussed "Well you see he doesn't really rape me but he sort of does, forget it, anyway he always has his keys on his side. So today when he came I perposely let him get at me so I could take his keys and, him bing the worthless idiot he is, he didn't notice that their gone." Ryoma said.

"Are you series Ryoma? If you did you are not as troublesome as I thought." Shikamaru said yawning.

"Wow, Ryoma I think hell has frozen over. He never says that in that tone." Eiji said nudging her and giving her a thumbs up.

"Right sis. I think." Ryoma said not paying attention.

"Lets stop this silliness and come up with a plan to escape this hell hole." said a guy with black spiky hair and dark brown eyes but was always covered by his black glasses holding a spider he found in the corner of a window stale that had steel bars on it.

"I already thought of one, you know I can think while I'm asleep as well." Ryoma said "Okay now gather around. Okay first I've studied this place and the guards I found out that they only come around every hour. So we'll have to figure out how we're going to get past them, but I drought that they could catch us since all the freaky experiments they do on us gave us freaky animal powers, like my power is cat and for some reason a penguin Don't ask how I figured that out you don't want to know.

"Well I know what times the guards come pass each of our room." Shikamaru boredly mentioned.

"That's why your the braineyack, Shika." Eiji said. He then got a death glare from both him and Ryoma. They really hate his nickname.

"Anyway, that is good, so now Shino I have the best job for you..." Ryoma said as she motioned them to come around.

9:30 pm.

Silently their are shadowy figures jumping and running quietly. They then stopped a few yards from the gate and Ryoma turned to Shino and said "Now it's your turn, remember what I told you."

"Yeah." Shino said behind Eiji.  
He spread his arms apart and some trauanulas, black widows, and moths apeared and he motioned them to go for the guards only when he gives the order and then looked up and saw that Ryoma and Shikamaru were behind some of the guards and with a fetal and silent crack they snapped their necks.

"Okay, Shino it's our time to jump." Eiji said thrilled and jumped up and did a back flip in mid air.

"Whatever." Shino calmly spoke. While looking up at the girl he loved when she was in mid air.

He walked over with his insect army and unleashed them onto the next unexpected guard group as Eiji silently took the farthest and lonely guard, who was going to the bathroom, and broke every bone in his body. (You don't cross her exspatioly not when she is hipper.)

six minutes later the guards were running for dear life from the bugs.

"What pansy." Shikamaru said. And ran with everyone towards the gate.

They ran and got out just in time before the gate closed.

They ran and ran and ran for about four hours and didn't stop until they were sure they could rest until they had enough energy to run again.

"That was very fun! Did you see the look on the guards' face when they saw all the bugs everywhere that was soooooooooooooooooooo fun!!" Eiji said.

"What now?" Shino asked

"We run until we find somewhere safe to stay until we can think of what we can do to make sure that they never do anything like what they did to us to anyone else." Ryoma said looking boredly.

"As troublesome as it is I believe that is the correct thing to do." Shikamaru complained.

And with that they set off again. To the unknown.

"Sir! I'm sorry but they got away!" shouted Jone.

"That's not good is it? And how did they get away? And why are you talking like you inhaled five-hundred and sixty hulium balloons?" he said the last part with the most curiosity

"Well you see, I was with the guards that got their necks broken and instead of braking my neck, Ryoma sort of, well she... lets just say she took a rake at my manhood." Jone said painfully garbing his crouch.

"That must have hurt, anyway go get my best shinobi."

Then suddenly Kakashi and Iruka appeared in front of Mr. Bad Guy (the guy we're talking to) and said "You called us Mr. Bad Guy?"

"Yes it seams that the experiments have escaped. Now I want you two to go and find them and bring them back to me." Mr. Bad Guy said and they left.

Knight: well as the others are sleeping I'll say this, please review so I don't have to go through toucher.


End file.
